SSS Idea Circuit
The SSS Idea Circuit (sic) is a platform where people discuss various ideas, issues and rules related to SSS. Communication is done through the postal service, due to the fact that a large percentage of SSS have little or no Internet access. The name refers to the term "(sic)" placed in the middle of a quotation to indicate that a seemingly erroneous phrase is quoted verbatim. This is because there will be a lot of times when people using SIC will be quoting previous people. How it works A letter is written by one of the members regarding a subject of concern and is sent to the next person along the line. One copy is retained by the sender. The person who receives the letter will photocopy it, add their comments or thoughts if they have any, and send it on to the next person. They will, in turn, repeat the same process. This continues until the letter comes back to the sender, who will then take it out of circulation. This way, each person has a copy of the whole conversation and everyone can still have a copy. SIC topics can be opened at any time by any member. Whenever they get an idea, they can write about it in a SIC letter and send it to the next person in the circuit. Workarounds For special cases, the SIC letters may be passed on differently from the usual way, if that makes it more efficient. For example, if two people meet often, the SIC letter is sometimes handed over directly instead of being sent by post. Another case is when a member is at a place like Rishi Valley, where his email access is more reliable than post. SIC messages can sometimes be typed out and sent to them so that they can reply soon and the conversation can move faster. Origin The SSS Idea Circuit was thought up by Manasa (Celeste), when she found that there was no easy way for SSSians to share and discuss their ideas with people even without physically meeting them. Since SSSians live so far apart, a meeting between a large number of them is unlikely, except in densely populated areas such as CFL during the Big Boom. Manasa and Hippo (Cheetaplaza) had been discussing the problem of communicating ideas with a large group, when Manasa came up with the idea of a circular letter. The idea was relayed to Eesha (Callisto), who had also been getting many ideas about SSS but had no forum to share them. When Eesha visited Hippo and Pulippo (Ares Vallis) at their house in Thekambattu, they had a lot of discussions about SSS and came up with a number of ideas such as VSS coins and a decentralized government system. Hippo later wrote down the ideas in the first SIC letter, posted to Manasa, and the circuit has been continuing ever since. Joining SIC Anybody interested in sharing ideas for the improvement of SSS can join the SSS Idea Circuit. They can simply contact an existing SIC member, and ask to be positioned after them in the circuit. The SIC letters will then come to them, and they will have to pass it on to the next person in the circuit, after making copies for themselves and adding any thoughts, comments, or new ideas they may have.